


In inferno

by chonaku



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Blood, Family Drama, Gore, Guro, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Revenge, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Selon Dante, Lucifer torture et dévore Judas dans son royaume infernal suite à sa pendaison. Voyez ce qu'il subit. (Histoire écrite en 2013 pour un défi)
Relationships: Jesus Christ & Lucifer, Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In inferno

Naïvement, il a cru que mourir arrangerait les choses, qu’il reverrait son Jésus, qu’il se ferait pardonner en donnant sa vie comme il a donné le fils de l’Homme. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement et on lui susurre qu’il le mérite, ce que Judas estime vrai, ce qu’il estime presque juste parce que sentir les chaines et le sang de la veille lui est insupportable. A chaque instant, Il sent les griffes du diable pénétrant dans sa chair, son souffle de souffre à son oreille, si près de sa nuque. Il n’ouvre jamais les yeux, parce que le diable sait ce qu’il veut, tout au fond de lui.

L’ancien apôtre suicidé désire revoir Jésus et quand il ouvre les yeux, il le voit. Lui disant combien il pardonne les autres et non lui. Parfois combien il a fait ce qu’il fallait avant de l’appeler pion, objet, déchet, inutile. Il n’a pas sauvé le monde, il l’a condamné. Il n’a pas épargné son peuple de tous les maux, il en a amené par centaine de milliers. Et il l’embrasse toujours en lui déchirant les yeux. Judas ferme ses paupières mutilées et son bourreau en rigole. Lui qui l’a appelé empêcheur de tourner en rond pour avoir aidé Dieu, assassin pour avoir tué son petit frère. Judas n’a pas très bien compris, tout comme il ne comprend pas très bien comment il peut avoir aussi mal au cœur en l’ayant arrêté, avoir mal à son corps en l’ayant pendu à l’arbre.

« Ce que Dieu peut faire, je le fais en mieux. » assure une fois le diable et le croire serait un blasphème, évidemment, alors Judas a un doute, seulement un. Lucifer a mangé sa langue en premier, donc, Judas ne peut pas faire de commentaire, puisque que c’est la seule partie du corps qui ne repousse jamais.

Alors, il fait en sorte de ne pas pousser de gémissements, de ne pas se tordre de douleur. De ne pas acquiescer quand le souffle rauque lui dit qu’il a mal, qu’il regrette certainement d’avoir suivi son maitre et son ami. Qu’à tout prendre, il souhaiterait ne jamais l’avoir rencontré, pas vrai ? Mais non, il ne fera rien. Parce qu’il ne lui reste que la fidélité, la fierté et que jamais, il ne reniera les trois ans qu’il a passés avec lui. Parfois, la torture est plus sinueuse. Il sent le corps de Jésus comme il l’a rêvé, comme il l’a connu, encore bien vivant. Et les mains sont chaudes, elles le bercent comme on le ferait d’un enfant. Alors, il ouvre légèrement les yeux, entrevoit le corps nu, se trouve partager entre ouvrir en grand et tout refermer pendant que sans lui retirer les menottes, Lucifer déguisé le déshabille. Le contact des mains n’est jamais tendre oh non jamais, pourtant, son corps est faible, réagit aux morsures qui ne sont plus celle de la Bête affamée (ou si, mais d’une autre faim). Il se sent pitoyable de succomber ainsi, mais il n'y peut rien, c'est plus fort que lui.

« Tu es à moi. »

Ce n’est jamais la voix de Lucifer, non, jamais. Celle qu’il aurait voulu entendre plutôt. Et c’est encore la pire torture qu’on peut lui faire parce que là, la tentation est plus forte, y répondre est son premier élan et l’autre le sait bien.

Oh oui, il le sait bien. Il sait ce qu’il provoque en lui relevant le menton, tout en lui caressant si doucement la nuque qu’il va sans doute encore mordiller avant de déchirer, ou peut-être voudra-il être doux. Comme maintenant.

« Dis-moi, Juju, petit joujou, qu’est-ce que ça te fait d’être, de tous les apôtres, le plus abandonné ? Dis, qu’est-ce que cela fait de me ressembler ? Je sais que tu ne dois pas aimer, après tout, je hais cette idée, parce qu’à cause de toi mon paternel cul-béni est content. Parce qu’à cause de toi, mon petit frère a souffert, puis est mort. Voilà pourquoi tu es en croix, pourquoi tu es à moi. »

Judas avale sa salive qui a le goût caractéristique de la cendre, du sang et de la haine coléreuse. Il sait qu’ils sont deux et ça le gêne, le met en fureur, lui enlève tout espoir de revoir son estime de soi à la hausse et c’est le but.

« Judas, tu es tellement pitoyable. »

Encore une fois, il se tait, laisser aller les coups, les morsures et les autres. Il sait que le pire sera quand l’autre s’en ira, le laissant seul avec sa douleur et sa conscience


End file.
